Tom a'Lincoln
Tom a'Lincoln was a human from England that was also known as "The Red Rose Knight" and was a Knight of the Round Table under King Arthur. When he mistakenly believed that King Arthur was his father, Arthur took a shine to him and The Red Rose Knight became Arthur's most valuable naval knight. He bore one child with his wife the faerie Sir Caelia, who is The Faerie Knight. He travelled to India where he had to marry Anglitora to save her from being sacrificed to a dragon by her father, Prester John. With her he had a daughter, who became The Black Knight, before he took them back to Britannia and they were able to live without fear of Prester John but Tom returned to his wife. He worked aboard ''Camelot'', acting as captain and trying to figure out the ship's alien systems alongside Merlin the Younger. Description Appearance He has shaved dark hair down to stubble. He has a stocky, strong build from years of hard work and tanned skin from years on the seaPan Post 34, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality He is used to thinking of his ship as an extension of his being, able to think in movement terms of the ship easily. He is also cautious and weary of getting into unnecessary battlesPan Post 60, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Talents Expert Seaman Tom a'Lincoln is regarded as an expert seaman by King Arthur and as such was hired to act as captain of Camelot and try to figure out the systems, along with Merlin the Younger. Always thinking of his ship as an extension of his being, he was the first to grasp the basic movements of the ship. Also thanks to his many years at sea, he has an iron stomach and is able to withstand the disorientation of a space-jump. Tactician Tom a'Lincoln is an expert tactician, using battle smarts to gain the advantage over his enemies. He understands the need for exploration parties, that he calls 'away teams', to scout new lands. He also insists on keeping King Arthur out of danger, despite the king's desires. Many of the initial away teams consist of red-tabards who often find themselves dead before another team is sent in after them. Possessions TBA History Pre-Camelot Tom a'Lincoln once heard of a drunken affair between King Arthur and his mother, who was a daughter to the Mayor of London, and asked Arthur if he was Arthur's bastard child. However the two men were roughly similar in age so that turned out to be untrue, however the strange encounter endeared Tom to Arthur and he became a Knight of the Round Table as The Red Rose Knight. Tom married a faerie woman with whom they begat a son, who would become The Faerie Knight. Space Camelot The Solar System Tom was assigned as captain of Camelot thanks to his skills as a seaman and a tactician. Between him and Merlin the Younger, they managed to work out some of the controls for the technological vessel. He explained the simple mechanics of the system to King Arthur who, not realising it was touch sensitive, pressed the first planet and the whole ship jumped to Mercury. The jump pinned everyone to the walls for the duration until it released them. Arthur finds Mercury to be nothing but a boring rock in space and so he jumps them to the next planet in the solar system, Venus. He was about to declare it equally boring when Tom discovered life-signs on the planet. Instead of the conquering them, Tom convinced Arthur to send an away team to explore the planet. As a result one of the rock-men of Venus, dubbed Andy by the humans, joined the Camelot Crew despite being unable to speakPan Post 60, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. When Camelot arrived at the fourth planet of the solar system, Mars, they were greeted by a fleet of perennial ships belonging to the Jupiterian Empire. Chancellor Ctatherine was suspicious of the humans and it was revealed that the Jupiterians had discovered a ship identical to Camelot in orbit of Mars that they called The Hopeful. Admiral Ltexi requested to join the Camelot Crew so that she could study Camelot and compare it to The HopefulPan Post 65, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Caledonia Main articles: 89 | 90 | 96 | 104 | See also: Caledonia After leaving the Solar System, the humans of Space Britain chose to settle on the cold planet of Caledonia. However, they were not welcome by all of the native sapient species - drow. One night they attacked and were able to capture Prince Mordred and took him to Llurth CaridwenPan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. In response, Morganna le Fay used Camelot to open fire on the planet belowPan Post 90, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. She got in there by tricking The Red Rose Knight and his son, The Faerie Knight, out of the room with suggested doughnuts - which earns the ire of his wife, Sir Caelia. Morganna only had a rudimentary knowledge of the systems and though she was able to fire the turbolasers, she was blasting them all over Caledonia. Admiral Ltexi reminded them that they could take control of the ship from the Command Centre of the ship. When they get there, however, Ltexi realised that there was no A.I. installed on the ship so she couldn't interface with the ship. As the Red Rose Knight stood upon a gold disk on the floor, Ltexi had to tackle him out of the way as whirring mechanics could be heard. She explained how the ship is designed with an Organic Intelligence interface that would use a person to become the ship's pilot, meaning they would be forever attached to the ship. Merlin the Younger offers to sacrifice herself to take back the ship but she is slapped by Ltexi who tells her her life is too important to throw awayPan Post 104, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle The Boreans gave the humans coordinates for a planet they believed suitable for colonisation. Sir Bedivere, who was responsible for the coordinates, was late reaching Camelot's Bridge and, instead, Admiral Ltexi input the coordinates and the ship jumped. However, Ltexi had actually transported the ship to Outpost Finagle instead of the colonisable planet. She explained that the station hops throughout the Multiverse and provides a wide array of entertainments for all. Instantly enamoured with the idea, King Arthur gave his crew permission to engage with the stationPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. The Greene Knight and The Red Rose Knight went to the Botanical Garden of Outpost Finagle, which they found was divided into several quadrants that housed different environments from across the Multiverse. But at the centre of the garden was a small, ancient tree that was a remnant from the previous universe that existed prior to the NeSiverse. Though many of the people on the station appear human-like, the two knights go to speak with one of them they are positive is an actual human. They interrogated the unassuming man and discovered he was a human born on the planet Coruscant in The Old Republic. Initially the two men were confused how humans could be elsewhere in the galaxy but The Greene Knight remembered the tale told by Sir Caelia about Prince Oberon leaving Earth with humans and they deduce that the humans of The Old Republic are the descendants of Oberon and his crews. The unassuming man became angry when they insinuated that their king, Arthur, may want to conquer The Old Republic and he compared Space Britain to the Sith. He explains that there are Æon Knights who remain neutral but some fall into either good or evil, becoming either Jedi or Sith in common parlance. Hearing that The Old Republic was under threat from evil, the knights believed that King Arthur might rise to the challenge for honour and save themPan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "The Space Camelot Character is based upon the original Tom a'LincolnTom a Lincoln article, Wikipedia. character from later Arthurian Legend where he is the principal character of story by Richard JohnsonRichard Johnson article, Wikipedia.. Like in the original Arthurian Legend, Tom a'Lincoln in Space Camelot is most noteworthy for being the father of The Black KnightThe Black Knight article, Wikipedia. and The Faerie KnightThe Faerie Knight article, Wikipedia., however he also serves as a good way of explaining how these post-roman knights are able to pilot a ship - an expert naval officer at least aids in the suspension of disbelief." - Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References